


The Nightmare Before Christmas

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Celebrating The Holidays [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is the only sensible one, Christmas, Dogs, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rag dolls, Skeletons, The Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, skellingtons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Dean is Jack, Cas is Sally, Sam is Zero and Lucifer is Oogie Boogie. Dean tries to take over Christmas, and it doesn't exactly go according to plan. And there's only one person with any sense of of the whole of Halloween town: Castiel.It's literally just The Nightmare Before Christmas, but as the Supernatural character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and this is my Christmas fic. Plus, I do like Lucifer, so I'm not just putting him as the villain because I don't like him. It was either him of Gabriel anyway.

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,

in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.

For the story that you are about to be told,

took place in the holiday worlds of old.

Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from.

If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.  
  
**_Boys and girls of every age_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Come with us and you will see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This, our town of Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's our town, everybody scream_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In this town of Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I am the one hiding under your bed_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I am the one hiding under your stairs_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In this town we call home_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In this town, don't we love it now?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Scream! This is Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Red 'n' black, slimy green_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Aren't you scared?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Well, that's just fine_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Say it once, say it twice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Take the chance and roll the dice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Everybody scream, everybody scream_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In our town of Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I am the clown with the tear-away face_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I am the wind blowing through your hair_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I am the shadow on the moon at night_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Halloween! Halloween!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tender lumplings everywhere_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Life's no fun without a good scare_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That's our job, but we're not mean_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In our town of Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In this town_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Don't we love it now?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Skeleton Dean might catch you in the back_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And scream like a banshee_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Make you jump out of your skin_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is Halloween, everybody scream_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Our man Dean is king of the pumpkin patch_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In this town we call home_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_ ** **_  
_ ** **_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_ ** **_  
_ **  
“It's over!”

“We did it!”

“Wasn't it terrifying?”

“What a night!”

Halloween town was a dark, yet colourful place. At this time, the streets were littered with walking nightmares: clowns on unicycles, harlequin demons, scarecrows, bats, mummies, cyclops’, witches, vampyres, werewolves. You name it; it was probably there. Other than the residents, there were carved pumpkins and decorations scattered around. Hell, there was confetti. This was their favourite time of year, naturally, so they always put on a good show for the world around them. And none more so, than Dean Skellington, Pumpkin King of Halloween.

But it was Mayor Crowley who got most worked up about it. Crowley was certainly one of the more interesting monsters: he had two faces, one on either side of his head. One was happy and optimistic. The other, was panicky and pessimistic. Still, he enjoyed Halloween as much as the next creature.

“Great Halloween everybody,” he congratulated them all, clipboard still in his hand. 

“I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone,” the skeleton spoke up as people started to congregate around him.

“No, thanks to you, Dean. Without your brilliant leadership-”

“Not at all Crowley.”

As Dean looked down, a swarm of witches, sea creatures and whatever else began to compliment him, and he stiffened, not wanting much to do with the girls. True, they could swoon over him, but Dean had another delightful beauty in mind.

“You're such a scream, Dean.”

“You're a witch's fondest dream!”

“You made walls fall, Dean.”

“Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Dean.”  
  
Hidden behind one of the walls, watching Dean intently, was Castiel. He was a rather innocent looking rag doll. Skin was sky blue cloth, stitches in the fabric stood out, but in a good way. On Cas’ face, he had one down the side of his head, one just above his eye, and one on either side of his mouth, forming a smile shape. His clothes were rags that had been woven together to create a neat set of clothes. But it was his eyes that stood out. Castiel had the most intriguing, deep blue eyes ever imagined.

However, every monster has it’s maker, and that was Dr. Chuckstein, the mad scientist in a wheelchair. And the good Doctor was rather irked as a certain someone kept poisoning him so they could run away.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Castiel,” Chuckstein snapped Cas out of his staring, grabbing his arm. 

“Let go!” Cas pulled away, almost desperately. It was a wonder that no one noticed them. 

“You're not ready for so much excitement! 

“Yes I am!” 

“You're coming with me!” 

“No I'm not!” The last resort was that Castiel pulled at the thread attaching his arm to his body, pulling himself free and racing away. Chuckstein, on the other hand, fell on to the floor, shouting to his creation. 

“Come back here you foolish boy! Ow!” the arm his was still gripping onto whacked him repeatedly on the head.  
  
“Ooh Dean, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl.”

Back to Dean, he was still being harassed by admirers. Nervously, he said his thanks and walked backwards slowly, as an announcement was made.

  
“Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet!” Crowley was perched on top of a vehicle, holding a megaphone, as the crowd applauded at each winner. “Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening. A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leeches…”

As everyone was distracted, the skeleton took his chance and ran for it. On his way out of the centre, Dean passed a street band, who congratulated him also.

“Nice work, Bone Daddy,”

“Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that.”  
  
Dean wandered to his place, where he could be alone and no one could find him: the graveyard. It was a dystopian area, full of crypts and headstones, all chipped or covered in moss. He strolled straight up to a smaller stone, reading ‘Sam’ on the top, and patted his leg. Sure enough, a dog shaped ghost, with a bright red, glowing nose (because of course that’s a completely natural thing for ghost dogs to have), appeared and followed Dean.  


**_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For my talents are renowned far and wide_ ** **_  
_ ** **_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I excel without ever even trying_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I, Dean, the Pumpkin King_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_ ** **_  
_ ** **_An emptiness began to grow_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's something out there, far from my home_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A longing that I've never known_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I'm known throughout England and France_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To recite Shakespearean quotations_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No animal nor man can scream like I can_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With the fury of my recitations_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But who here would ever understand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He'd give it all up if he only could_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That calls out for something unknown_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The fame and praise come year after year_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Does nothing for these empty tears_ ** **_  
_ **  
Slumping off into the dead woodland, Dean knew he needed to find something else to peak his interest. Halloween was exciting, if you only did it once a year, and DIDN’T live in a place which pretty much celebrated the holiday _all year round_ . No one else seemed to be tired of this, how could they realise just how much it pained him to do this year after year with nothing new.  
  
“Dean, I know how you feel,” Cas muttered from behind a gravestone, little did Dean know he heard every word. Alas, without his arm, Cas would have to go home and face the wrath of the scientist. However, he took the chance to gather items to poison Chuckstein with later. After all, they were in need of deadly nightshade now Cas had used it in preparation for Halloween.  


* * *

  
One of the buildings in Halloween Town, stood out, like a great Dane next to a line of rats. It was more of a castle, and an impressive one at that, with only one other building (Dean’s of course) superior to it. Chuckstein’s laboratory. Where Castiel had escaped from many times previously. 

“Castiel, you've come back,” the Doctor called from where his was sat, looking through skulls for newest idea. 

“I had to,” the rag doll huffed, clatching onto his arm. 

“For this?” Said arm waved from the side. 

“Yes.” 

“Shall we then,” Chuckstein waited for Castiel to sit down, then began stitching the limb back to its owner. “That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off-” 

“Three times!” 

“You're mine you know! I made you with my own hands,” the rage making its way into the mad scientist’s voice. 

“You can make other creations. I'm restless, I can't help it.” 

“It's a phase my dear, it'll pass. We need to be patient that's all.” 

“But, I don't want to be patient,” Cas muttered as he got up.  


* * *

  
As Dean slumped along through the dead woodland, a lone bark came from Sam, signalling to his master. 

“No Sam, not now. I'm not in the mood.” 

Puppy dog eyes never fail in this case and the skeleton sighed at the white cloud next to his ankle. 

“All right,” he reached into his ribcage to take a bone, then proceed to lob in into the distance. “Here ya go boy.”  


* * *

  
“Morning gents,” Crowley grinned towards the street band, who were loitering by the gate leading to Dean’s home. The tower was truly spectacular, gothic designs enveloping the entire building. The humming mayor rang the bell, but to no avail. His head kept twisting with panic as Crowley continued to knock. 

“Dean? I've got the plans for next Halloween. I need to go over them with you so we can get started.”

When no answer came, his other side turned up.

“Dean, please, I'm only an elected an official here, I can't make decisions by myself. Dean, answer me!” 

With the sudden terror, Crowley tripped, rolling down the worn out steps, to where the band stood. 

“Where is he?” 

“He hasn't been home all night.”  


* * *

  
“Where are we?” Dean yawned as the sun rose. He hadn’t realised he’d been walking all night long, until he saw where he was. “It's someplace new. What is this?”

Surrounding him, was a circle of tree, with doors on. Each door was painted differently. One was an orange, carved pumpkin; a rose-red love heart; a four-leaf clover; a brightly decorated egg; a large, feathery bird. The the last one was a heavily adorned, green tree, which looked most enticing.

Dean reached for the handle, regretting the decision almost immediately when he was sucked in, leaving a barking Sam behind.

An endless black hole swallowed him, until the skeleton landed, into something cold, sturdy, but fluffy.

 **_What's this? What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's color everywhere_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's white things in the air_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I can't believe my eyes_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I must be dreaming_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Wake up, Dean, this isn't fair_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this? What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's something very wrong_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's people singing songs_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The streets are lined with_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Little creatures laughing_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Everybody seems so happy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Have I possibly gone daffy?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What is this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's children throwing snowballs_ ** **_  
_ ** **_instead of throwing heads_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They're busy building toys_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And absolutely no one's dead_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's frost on every window_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, I can't believe my eyes_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And in my bones I feel the warmth_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That's coming from inside_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, look_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Why that looks so unique, inspired_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They're gathering around to hear a story_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Roasting chestnuts on a fire_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What’s this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In here they've got a little tree, how queer_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And who would ever think_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And why?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They're covering it with tiny little things_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They've got electric lights on strings_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And there's a smile on everyone_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This looks like fun_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This looks like fun_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, could it be I got my wish?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh my, what now?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The children are asleep_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But look, there's nothing underneath_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Secure inside their dreamland_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The monsters are all missing_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the nightmares can't be found_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And in their place there seems to be_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Good feeling all around_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Instead of screams, I swear_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I can hear music in the air_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The smell of cakes and pies_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Are absolutely everywhere_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The sights, the sounds_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They're everywhere and all around_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I've never felt so good before_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This empty place inside of me is filling up_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I simply cannot get enough_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I want it, oh, I want it_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, I want it for my own_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I've got to know_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I've got to know_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What is this place that I have found?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What is this?_ **

And with that he crashed straight into a sign pole. Looking upwards, out of the snow, his question was answered. Finally. **_  
_ **

“Christmas Town, hmm…” 

True, the out-of-place, famous nightmare had landed in Christmas Town, but never would he have guessed to consequences of what was to come. This was the complete opposite of Halloween Town, but why had he never heard of this before?

“Ho Ho Ho Ho ho ho ho ho!” A door opened, introducing a large silhouette into the mix of joy. And this gave Dean an idea.

 

* * *

 

“This has never happened before.”

“It's suspicious.” 

“It's peculiar.” 

“It's scary.” 

Word had spread quick enough, that Dean wasn't at home, and residents crowded around, having looked everywhere for their leader. 

“Stand aside. Coming through. We've got find Dean. There's only 365 days left till next Halloween,” Crowley exclaimed, stood on top of his car, talking above everyone. 

“364!” 

“Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?” a hint of hope could be heard in the mayor’s weary voice. 

“I looked in every mausoleum.” 

“We opened the sarcophagi.” 

“I tromped through the pumpkin patch.” 

“I peeked behind the Cyclops's eye. I did! But he wasn't there.” 

With no clue as to where Dean Skellington had disappeared off to, they had no choice but to... 

“It's time to sound the alarms.” 

 

* * *

 

“Frog's breath will overpower any odor. Bitter!”Castiel was hovering over a caulderon, adding a vile smelling powder to the mix. The stench desperately needed covering, as Dr. Chuckstein would notice that he was about to be poisoned. “Worm's wart. Where's that worm's wart?” 

“Castiel, that soup ready yet?” the scientist yelled up to the doll. Running down, Cas brought the bowl and set it down. 

"Ah, what's that? Worm's wart, mmm, and...frog's breath.” Damn. He noticed. 

“What's wrong? I-I thought you liked frog's breath,” it was Cas’ turn to panic. 

“Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath. Until you taste it I won't swallow a spoonful.”

Luckily for Castiel, he had a plan, in case this happened.

"I'm not hungry…” he moved his arm, knocking the spoon on to the floor, “Oops!” 

He bent down to get the utensil, but instead, he shifted it under the table, and reached off to the side, to a different spoon. This one was full of small holes. 

“You want me to starve. An old man like me who hardly has strength as it is. Me, to whom you owe your very life,” Chuckstein dramatically whined. 

“Oh don't be silly. Mmmm, see. Scrumptious.” 

By this, the doctor was convinced, and took the bowl in his hands, gulping the whole thing down in one.  


* * *

  
“Did anyone think to dredge the lake?” 

“Ah, this morning!”  
In the distance, a strange noise caught their attention, each turned in the direction of the sound. 

“Hear that?” 

“What?” 

“Shh!” 

It repeated itself, and identified as a small white cloud, attached to a red nose, came nearer. Followed by a tall, lean, black and white figure, of which everyone knew too well. 

“Sam!” 

“Dean’s back!” 

Surrounding Dean, the crowd cheered, no one particularly noticing just how much happier and enthusiastic the skeleton was now he was back from his adventure. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it.” 

“When?” 

“Immediately!” 

“Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight,” Crowley yelled through his megaphone as he traveled around, alerting everyone. 

 

* * *

 

Later on, the nightmares gathered in the town hall, awaiting Dean’s speech, including Cas, who had sneaked in through the back, to watch the gorgeous skeleton. 

“Listen everyone. I want to tell you about Christmas town.  
**_There are objects so peculiar_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They were not to be believed_ ** **_  
_ ** **_All around, things to tantalize my brain_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And as hard as I try_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I can't seem to describe_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Like a most improbable dream_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But you must believe when I tell you this_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's as real as my skull and it does exist_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Here, let me show you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is a thing called a present_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The whole thing starts with a box_ ** **_  
_ **

The residents began to become excitable, expecting this to be horrifying, not kind and joyful. **_  
_ **

**_A box?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_is it steel?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Are there locks?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is it filled with a pox?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A pox_ ** **_  
_ ** **_How delightful, a pox_ ** **_  
_ **

With a deep sigh, Dean corrected the misled people.  
**_If you please_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Just a box with bright-colored paper_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the whole thing's topped with a bow_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A bow?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But why?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_How ugly_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's in it?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's in it?_ ** **_  
_ **  
**_That's the point of the thing, not to know_ ** he snapped. **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's a bat_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will it bend?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's a rat_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will it break?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Perhaps it’s the head that I found in the lake_ ** **_  
_ **  
**_Listen now, you don't understand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That's not the point of Christmas land_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Now, pay attention_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We pick up an oversized sock_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And hang it like this on the wall_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let me see, let me look_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is it rotted and covered with gook?_**

 **_Um, let me explain_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's no foot inside, but there's candy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Or sometimes it's filled with small toys_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Small toys_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Do they bite?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Do they snap?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Or explode in a sack?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Or perhaps they just spring out_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And scare girls and boys_ **  
**_What a splendid idea_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This Christmas sounds fun_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I fully endorse it_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let's try it at once_ **  
  
**_Everyone, please now, not so fast_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's something here that you don't quite grasp_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Well, I may as well give them what they want_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For the ruler of this Christmas land_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Least that's what I've come to understand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I've also heard it told_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That he's something to behold_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Like a lobster, huge and red_ ** **_  
_ ** **_When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That is, so I've heard it said_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And on a dark, cold night_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Under full moonlight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He flies into a fog_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Like a vulture in the sky_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And they call him Sandy Claws_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Well, at least they're excited_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But they don't understand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That special kind of feeling in Christmas land_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, well..._ **  
There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing.

 

* * *

 

“You've poisoned me for the last time you wretched boy!”

Door slamming, Chuckstein held a bag of ice to his head, due to the aftermath of being poisoned. Cas was grounded. Again. And unfortunately, the door rang, increasing the pain. 

“Oh my head...the door is open.” 

“Hello?” 

 

“Dean Skellington, up here my boy.” 

The skeleton scaled the spiral slope, to wear the mad scientist sat.

“Doctor, I need to borrow some equipment.”

“Is that so, whatever for?” 

“I'm conducting a series of experiments.” 

“How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” 

“I know,” Dean laughed, then followed Chuckstein. 

“Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up.” 

Neither had realised that their conversation was being overheard, as Castiel had his head up against the door, in confusion. 

“Experiments?”  


* * *

 

“Sam, I'm home.” 

Setting up the equipment, Dean looked through books searching for answers to what Christmas meant. He dissolved candy canes; he dismembered teddy bears; he pretty much exploded baubles. Chalk boards also crowded the room, millions of calculations taking over each one. But still, the poor skeleton was getting nowhere. The latest experiment was boiling fairy lights. 

“Interesting reaction....but what does it mean?”  


* * *

 

The gigantic window lay half way open, across from it was Cas, who held a basket filled with a bottled potion, amongst other things, inside. He walked over to jump straight down to the floor.

When Castiel landed, due to being a doll, an arm and a leg had torn off, but it took him seconds to sew himself back up, and run in the direction of the town centre. 

However, back in the tower, someone knocked on Castiel's door. 

“You can come out now if you promise to behave. Castiel. Castiel. Ooh! Gone  
again!”  


* * *

 

As the Pumpkin King was stuck, now pacing up and down the floor, there was a tapping at the window. Curiously, he went to see what the commotion was: a basket that had been hoisted up. Looking down, Dean gave a shy wave to Castiel, who had been so thoughtful as to give him a little gift. As soon as he took the basket, opened the bottle - which a pretty little snowflake appeared out of a steam/smoke type thing - the doll was gone. 

When Castiel sneaked off, he’d hid behind a wall nearby. Picking up a flowering, grinning like the love-sick idiot he was, he twirled it around. Slowly the plant turned into a fully decorated Christmas tree, which was sweet at first, but in an instant it set alight, forewarning Castiel of the torturous holiday it would become.

 

* * *

 

 **_Something's up with Dean_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Something's up with Dean_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He's all alone up there_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Locked away inside_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Never says a word_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hope he hasn't died_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Something's up with Dean_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Something's up with Dean_ **  
  
**_Christmas time is buzzing in my skull_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will it let me be? I cannot tell_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's so many things I cannot grasp_ ** **_  
_ ** **_When I think I've got it, and then at last_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Through my boney fingers it does slip_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Like a snowflake in a firey grip_ **  
**_Something here I'm not quite getting_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Though I try, I keep forgetting_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Like a memory long since past_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Here in an instant, gone in a flash_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What does it mean?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What does it mean?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In these little bric-a-brac_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A secret waiting to be cracked_ ** **_  
_ ** **_These dolls and toys confuse me so_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Confound it all, I love it though_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Simple objects, nothing more_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But something's hidden through a door_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Though I do not have the key_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Something's there I cannot see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What does it mean?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What does it mean?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What does it mean?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hmm..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I've read these Christmas books so many times_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I know the stories and I know the rhymes_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I know the Christmas carols all by heart_ ** **_  
_ ** **_My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart_ ** **_  
_ ** **_As often as I've read them, something's wrong_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So hard to put my bony finger on_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Or perhaps it's really not as deep_ ** **_  
_ ** **_As I've been led to think_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Am I trying much too hard?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Of course! I've been too close to see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The answer's right in front of me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Right in front of me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's simple really, very clear_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Like music drifting in the air_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Invisible, but everywhere_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Just because I cannot see it_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Doesn't mean I can't believe it_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You know, I think this Christmas thing_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's not as tricky as it seems_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And why should they have all the fun?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It should belong to anyone_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Not anyone, in fact, but me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Why, I could make a Christmas tree_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And there's no reason I can find_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I couldn't handle Christmas time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I bet I could improve it too_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And that's exactly what I'll do_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hee, hee, hee_ **

“Eureka! This year, Christmas will be ours!” 

 

* * *

 

Inside the Pumpkin King was speaking to a group of vampyres, discussing the noise of a toy. The vampyres were complaining about it at the moment.

“What kind of a noise is that for a baby to make?” 

“Perhaps it can be improved?” 

“No problem!”  
Chuckstein appeared then, and now it was his turn to get his assignment. 

“Doctor. thank you for coming. We need some of these,” Dean showed Chuckstein a book, within it were eight reindeer. 

“Hmm... their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think.” 

“How horrible our Christmas will be,” Crowley pitched in from the side. 

“No, how jolly!” Dean corrected. 

“Oh, how jolly our Christmas will be,” his head turned for a second, then back. Until he began to get pelted by small stones, “What are you doing here?” 

Stood before them, were three small trick or treaters holding slingshots. All dressed up, one a witch, one a devil, and one a zombie. They were associated with him. The one who scared everyone except Dean. They were little henchmen. 

“Dean sent for us.” 

“Specifically.” 

“By name.” 

“Alex,” the devil. 

“Claire,” the witch. 

“Ben,” the zombie.  
  
“Dean, Dean it's Luci’s boys!” the mayor panicked, his head twisted. 

“Ah, Halloween's finest trick or treaters. The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief.” 

“And we thought you didn't like us, Dean,” Claire sadistically giggled. 

“Absolutely no one is to know about it. Not a soul. Now-” he crouched down and whispered to all three monsters, then as an afterthought he added, “And one more thing - leave that no account Lucifer out of this!” 

“Whatever you say, Dean.” 

“Of course Dean.” 

“Wouldn't dream of it Dean.” 

The three mischief makers, undoubtedly, had their fingers crossed behind their backs. And no one thought they would be deceived by those known best for deceiving!  


* * *

  
“Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws,” that was their mission. Wandering to the secret hideout, they discussed what they were to do with Santa Claus. 

“I wanna do it” 

“Let's draw straws.” 

“Dean said we should work together, three of a kind.”  
  
**_Birds of a feather_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Now and forever_ ** **_  
_ ** **_La, la, la, la, la_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights_ ** **_  
_ ** **_First, we're going to set some bait_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Inside a nasty trap and wait_ ** **_  
_ ** **_When he comes a-sniffing we will_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Snap the trap and close the gate_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Wait! I've got a better plan_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To catch this big red lobster man_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let's pop him in a boiling pot_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And when he's done we'll butter him up_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Throw him in a box_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Bury him for ninety years_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Then see if he talks_ **  
**_Then Mr. Lucifer_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Can take the whole thing over then_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He'll be so pleased, I do declare_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That he will cook him rare_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I say that we take a cannon_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Aim it at his door_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And then knock three times_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And when he answers_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sandy Claws will be no more_ **  
**_You're so stupid, think now_ ** **_  
_ ** **_lf we blow him up to smithereens_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We may lose some pieces_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And then Dean will beat us black and green_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tie him in a bag_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Throw him in the ocean_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Then, see if he is sad_ **  
**_Because Mr. Lucifer is the meanest guy around_ ** **_  
_ ** **_If I were on his devil list, I'd get out of town_ **  
**_He'll be so pleased by our success_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That he'll reward us too, I'll bet_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Perhaps he'll make his special brew_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Of snake and spider stew_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We're his little henchmen and_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We take our job with pride_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We do our best to please him_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And stay on his good side_ **

By now, Alex, Claire and Ben were messing around in a deadly tree house, which contained a pipe, leading down underground, where Lucifer resided.

“I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.” 

“I'm not the dumb one.” 

“You're no fun.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.”  
  
**_I've got something, listen now_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This one is real good, you'll see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We'll send a present to his door_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Upon there'll be a note to read_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Until his curiosity entices him to look inside_ **  
**_And then we'll have him_ ** **_  
_ ** **_One, two, three_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mr. Lucifer is sure to get his kicks_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key_ **

All three sat down in a walking bathtub, they set off to Christmas town, still thinking up ways to capture the leader of this new found festive holiday.  
  
Overhearing, Luci cackled from below, he was excited by a new toy to play with. 

“Sandy Claws..ha, ha, ha!” 

 

* * *

 

 

“It goes something like this,” holding a chain of bells, Dean played Jingle Bells, “How about it? Think you can manage?” 

Currently, he was talking to the street band, who played the tune in an annoyingly flat key. 

“Next!” Crowley yelled through the megaphone, summoning the rag doll forwards. 

“Cas, I need your help more than anyone's,” Dean grinned and turn to look for something. 

“You certainly do, Dean. I had the most terrible vision.” 

“That's splendid.” 

“No, it was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire.” 

“That not my Christmas,” he chuckled at the thought, “My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and this, my Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it.” 

Dean held out a picture of a Santa Claus outfit, he was so happy he could give the most beautiful nightmare such a great part in their Christmas, after all, everyone knew Cas was the best seamstress in town. 

“Dean, please, listen to me, it's going to be a disaster.” 

“How could it be, just follow the pattern. This part is red, the trim is white,” Dean misunderstood completely. 

“It's a mistake, Dean.” 

“Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy claws outfit. I have every confidence in you.”

“But it seems wrong to me, very wrong,” Castiel tried to warn Dean, but was pushed away for the next villager. 

“This device is called a nutcracker-” he’d begun when he was interrupted by voices nearby. 

“Dean, Dean we caught him we caught him!” 

The trio stumbled back in, bathtub in tow, holding a huge black bag. 

“Perfect! Open it up. Quickly!” 

The suspense of seeing what this fearful creature looked like was drowning everyone, it was a big thing to get visitors in Halloween town, so they were particularly excited. 

“That's not Sandy Claws!” the skeleton shouted in disappointment, watching a huge pink rabbit bounce around, then get terrified by the other villagers, and hide back in the bag. 

“It isn't?” 

“Who is it?” 

“Not Sandy Claws...take him back!” Dean sighed at the mistake. 

“We followed your instructions-” 

“We went through the door-” 

And that was when it clicked. Dean knew exactly what they'd done. There wasn't just Christmas town, they'd gone through a different door. 

“Which door? There's more than one. Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this,” he held up a cookie, shaped like the door. 

“I told you!” 

They began to squabble, punching, kicking and screaming, causing themselves to be the centre of attention. Dean huffed loudly, and moved his jaw around. 

“Arr!!!” he screamed, pulling his face to scare them, then turned to the shaking bag in the bathtub, “I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Take him home first and apologize again.  Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely.” 

“Got it. We'll get it right next time.” 

 

* * *

 

 **_This time, this time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Making Christmas_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Making Christmas_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Making Christmas, making Christmas_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is so fine_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's ours this time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And won't the children be surprised_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's ours this time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Making Christmas_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Making Christmas_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Making Christmas_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Time to give them something fun_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They'll talk about for years to come_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let's have a cheer from everyone_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's time to party_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Making Christmas_ **

**_Making Christmas_ **  
**_Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With spider legs and pretty bows_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's ours this time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_All together, that and this_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With all our tricks we're_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Making Christmastime_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Here comes Dean_ **  
  
**_I don't believe what's happening to me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies_ **  
  
**_Won't they be impressed, I am a genius_ ** **_  
_ ** **_See how I transformed this old rat_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Into a most delightful hat_ **  
  
**_Hmm, my compliments from me to you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_On this your most intriguing hat_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Consider though this substitute_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A bat in place of this old rat_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This thing will never make a present_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's been dead now for much too long_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Try something fresher, something pleasant_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Try again, don't give up_ ** **_  
_ ** **_All together, that and this_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With all our tricks we're making Christmastime_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This time, this time_ **  
**_It's ours!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Making Christmas, making Christmas_ ** **_  
_ ** **_La, la, la_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's almost here_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And we can't wait_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So ring the bells and celebrate_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause when the full moon starts to climb_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We'll all sing out_ **  
**_It's Christmastime_ **  


* * *

  
Elsewhere, where they were also getting prepared for Christmas, Santa was reading out his list next to an open fire.

“Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes, Susie's been nice.  Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year.” 

Startling him, the doorbell rang to the tune of Jingle Bells, confusing the old myth, as that usually signalled a problem. 

“Now who could that be?” opening it, there were three small children in masks and strange outfits. 

“Trick or treat!” 

“Huh?” The next thing Santa knew, he’d been kidnapped and shoved into a dark bag. The journey was rough and achy as he yelled to be released. After all, this was the busiest time of the year, he was needed.  


* * *

  
It was Christmas Eve in Halloween town, and Dean didn't look quite right. Cas was by his side, fixing the costume in place, and much to his annoyance, Dean wasn't listening. 

“You don't look like yourself Dean, not at all.” 

“Isn't that wonderful. It couldn't be more wonderful!” he said, actually watching the doll in the mirror, rather than himself. 

“But you're the Pumpkin King.” 

“Not anymore. And I feel so much better now.” 

“Dean, I know you think something's missing. But-”

“Ow!” the needle had caught on Dean's finger, causing him to flinch.

“Sorry.” 

“You're right, something is missing but what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots-” 

The costume was all together, but it lacked in something, he just didn't know what, fortunately, he was about to find out. 

“Dean, Dean this time we bagged him!” Alex, Claire and Ben raced forward, the bathtub trying to catch up. 

“This time we really did!” 

“He sure is big Dean!” 

“And heavy!” 

“Let me out!” the bag screamed. 

Never had Dean been so delighted in his entire life (even after death) about anything like he was now. Well, maybe when he got to speak to Castiel, but that was different. 

“Sandy Claws in person. What a pleasure to meet you,” the skeleton took Santa’s hand to shake, instead making a huge realisation, “Why you have hands! You don't have claws at all.” 

“Where am I?” Santa Claus asked when he finally got out to look around at the monstrosities before him. 

“Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year.” 

“What?” 

“Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy.” 

“But there must be some mistake!” he tried to reason, panicked after spending a whole year preparing for this. 

“See that he's comfortable. Just a second fellows. Of course, that's what I'm missing,” Dean smiled, grabbing the hat and putting it on himself, then practicing his voice for later. 

“You just can't... Hold on where are we going now?” the bathtub had started to move as he was pushed back into the black bag. 

“This is worse than I thought, much worse. I know…” the rag doll, yet again unnoticed, muttered, thinking what to do. 

“Me? On vacation on Christmas eve?” the bag shouted, being dragged away as the trio of trick or treaters spoke of their plan. 

“Where are we taking him?” 

“To Lucifer, of course. There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that and Dean said to make him comfortable. Didn't he?” 

“Yes he did.” 

It was at this second Santa Claus yet again attempted to get out of here. 

“Haven't you heard of peace on earth and good will toward men?” 

“No!”  


* * *

  
“This'll stop Dean,” Cas muttered, snatching fog juice from the cabinet in Chuckstein’s building, it's not like it would be missed and it was for a good cause. 

When Castiel was walking past, he could see the doctor putting together a new monster, supposedly to replace Cas, who seemed to resist authority. 

“What a joy to think of all we'll have in common. We'll have conversations worth having,” he spoke to his new creature.  


* * *

  
The trio were shoving a rather large Santa Claus down the shoot to Luci’s, laughing with schadenfreude. Thing is, it was incredibly difficult getting him through. 

“Don't do this. Naughty children never get any presents,” Santa begged, terrified of his new destination. 

“I think he might be too big.” 

“No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here!” 

When Santa fell into the middle of a roulette wheel, he could see a figure in the shadows. It was quite big, and creepy. As it came closer, he understood. This was the Lucifer they’d been going on about.

Lucifer was seemed to be a scarecrow type creature, large, baggy, his skin looked as though it were a straw sack. The stitches were done up nicely though, there were holes in the material where his eyes and mouth were, but you could tell what was actually inside him.  
  
**_Well, well, well, what have we here?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sandy Claws, huh?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, I'm really scared_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You're jokin', you're jokin'_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I can't believe my eyes_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You're jokin' me, you gotta be_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This can't be the right guy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He's ancient, he's ugly_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I don't know which is worse_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I might just split a seam now_ ** **_  
_ ** **_If I don't die laughing first_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mr. Lucifer says_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's trouble close at hand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You'd better pay attention now_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause I'm the devil Man_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And if you aren't shakin'_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's something very wrong_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause this may be the last time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You hear the boogie song, ohhh_ **  
  
**_Ohhh, he's the devil Man_ **  
  
“Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
The children are expecting me  
So please, come to your senses.”  
  
**_You're jokin', you're jokin'_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I can't believe my ears_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Would someone shut this fella up_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm drownin' in my tears_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's funny, I'm laughing_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You really are too much_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And now, with your permission_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm going to do my stuff_ ** **_  
_ **  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
**_I'm gonna do the best I can_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To me is music in the air_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause I'm a gamblin' devil Man_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Although I don't play fair_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's much more fun, I must confess_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With lives on the line_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Now that'd be just fine_ **  
  
“Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act.”

  
**_Oh, brother, you're something_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You put me in a spin_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You aren't comprehending_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The position that you're in_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's hopeless, you're finished_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You haven't got a prayer_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause I'm Mr. Lucifer_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And you ain't going nowhere_**

A ear shattering cackle leapt out, filling the dark but neon room. Which was full of gambling games. That had been modified. To kill.

 

* * *

 

The whole town was stood, waiting for Dean to set off and take over Christmas; during which time, everyone failed to see Cas pour fog juice into the fountain they were next to.

Suddenly, there was applause, and the coffin placed on a plinth creaked open, revealing Dean, in his costume. The skeleton reindeer also came to life, and now the whole scene looked right. 

“Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave,” Crowley read out, but the fog was becoming too thick, and he couldn't read it, “You who have eh, devastated the souls of the living…” 

“We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses.” Which made Castiel sigh in relief, Dean would probably survive now. 

“This fog's as thick as, as…” 

“Jelly brains” 

“Thicker!” 

“There go all of my hope, my precious plans, my glorious dreams,” the skeleton put his skull in his hands, after all their hard work, they couldn't go on. 

“There goes Christmas.” 

Through the clouded air, although very little could be seen, there was one thing that was clearer than day: Sam's glowing red nose. The dog barked trying to get someone's attention to this fact. 

“No Sam, down boy. My what a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way! To the head of the team, Sam! We're off!” Dean practically jumped with joy as Christmas was back on. 

“Wait Dean, no!” but before Cas could protest, the sleigh took off, soaring through the sky, and in it's way into the holiday spirit, followed by cheering. 

“Ho ho ha ha ha!” 

“Good bye Dean, my dearest Dean. Oh how I hope my premonition is wrong.” Tears slowly rolled down his stitched face, as he knew that this would be the last time he ever saw the skeleton that had stolen his heart.  
  
**_I sense there's something in the wind_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That feels like tragedy's at hand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And though I'd like to stand by him_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Can't shake this feeling that I have_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The worst is just around the bend_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And does he notice my feelings for him?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And will he see how much he means to me?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I think it's not to be_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What will become of my dear friend?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Where will his actions lead us then?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Although I'd like to join the crowd_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In their enthusiastic cloud_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Try as I may, it doesn't last_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And will we ever end up together?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No, I think not, it's never to become_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For I am not the one_ ** **_  
_ **

* * *

  
“Santa! Santa?”

A small child ran down the stairs at the loud noise, alerting him of what was supposed to be Santa Claus. Instead, there was something else putting presents down under the tree.

“Merry Christmas! And what is your name?” 

“Uh uh” 

“That's all right. I have a special present for you anyway. There you go sonny. Ho ho ho he he he!” and with that, Dean shot up the chimney, leaving the boy in a state of shock. 

“And what did Santa bring you honey?” the boy’s parents inquired, as their son turned around, pulling out a shrunken head from the box he held.  
  
“Merry Christmas!”

The main issue with Halloween taking over Christmas, was that all of this attracted a whole lot of attention. Unfortunately, it was the police station getting the aftermath.

“Hello, police. Attacked by Christmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy complaint we've had.”  
  
“Ho ho ho he he he!!!”

Continuing to do this throughout the night, or the next hour at least, Dean: put a killer Christmas wreath on someone's front door, let a 15 foot snake around a tree, plus, he gave two children some toys. Those toys, one was a vampire doll, the other was a zombie wooden duck. Both proceeded to chase their new owners. Oh, and much, much more.

“You're welcome one and all!”  


By now, the poor police station was being bombarded with calls, and only one person 

A“Where'd you spot him?  
-Fast as we can, ma'am  
-I know, I know a skeleton  
-Keep calm  
-Turn off all the lights  
-Make sure the doors are locked  
-Hello, police”  


* * *

  
“Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday. Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime.” 

Halloween town residents stood over a bubbling cauldron as they listened to the news being read, and the only person who had any sense did something about it. 

“Dean, someone has to help Dean. Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?” Cas moved in the direction he’d been taken.  


* * *

  
Back up in the night sky, Dean was still on his sleigh, on his way to the next victim of Christmas. As he was from Halloween town, he had no idea what the military was, or that searchlights indicated that he was about to be shot at. So, it excited him and he took it the completely wrong way. 

“Look Sam, search lights!” 

Now they started to aim and fire at the imposter. 

“They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job.” 

“Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us,” Dean yelled down as one of the missiles nearly hit Sam, but the ghost managed to dodge it. 

“It's okay, Sam. Head higher!” 

 

* * *

 

“Are you a gamblin man, Sandy? Let's play!”

Lucifer had attached Santa to a length of rope, so he was hanging from the ceiling. Lights danced round them, making it all the more interesting, until a whistle caught Luci’s attention.

He whipped round to see a blue leg sticking out from behind a wall. Just to make a point, it was a rather masculine leg, and the residents of Halloween town didn't exactly have a sexual orientation. No one really cared.

“Mmmm.. my, my....what have we here?” Luci laughed walking over. 

As Santa was left hanging, a pair of hands covered his mouth, then one pointed upward to a figure, that now had one leg and no hands. 

“I'll get you out of here,” Castiel whispered, silently falling down to untie the poor man.  
On the other side of the room, a distracted Lucifer had just figured out that there was no body belonging to the leg. 

“What?! You trying to make a dupe out of me?!” 

They tried to make a run for it, but the devil man took a huge breath, before sucking in the air, and preventing Cas and Santa from escaping.

 

* * *

 

“Who's next on my list. Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised.”

Dean was still going despite the impending danger of his travels, when finally one of the skeleton reindeer was destroyed.

“They're trying to hit us! SAM!” 

With the inevitability that it was, the coffin-sleigh was smashed into thousands of pieces, as Dean, Sam, and the remaining deer fell down to the ground. 

“Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night…”  


* * *

  
“Terrible news folks. The worst tragedy of our times. Dean has been blown to smithereens. Terrible, terrible news.”  


* * *

  
“Attention, attention citizens. Terrible news. There's still no sign of Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will have to be canceled this year.  I repeat the impostor has been shot down but there's still no sign…"

 

* * *

 

When the coffin-sleigh was hit, it shattered, all landing in a delicate cemetery. Amongst the flames, and pieces of wood and bones, was a statue of an Angel. A stereotypical one, at least, holding its arms out, where Dean lay covered in ash, his outfit ripped. He awoke quick enough, and Sam floated over to listen to him pity himself.  
  
**_What have I done?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What have I done?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_How could I be so blind?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_All is lost, where was I?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Spoiled all, spoiled all_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Everything's gone all wrong_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What have I done?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What have I done?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Find a deep cave to hide in_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In a million years they'll find me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Only dust and a plaque_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Dean"_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I never intended all this madness, never_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And nobody really understood, well how could they?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_ **

Jumping to his feet, Dean ripped off the torn red cloth, underneath was still his stripy Halloween outfit. This was what he needed along, something else, to restore his enthusiasm.

**_Well, what the heck, I went and did my best_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And, by god, I really tasted something swell_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And for the first time since I don't remember when_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I felt just like my old bony self again_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I, Dean, the Pumpkin King_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That's right! I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha, ha_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I just can't wait until next Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sandy Claws, hmm_ ** **_  
  
_ **

* * *

  
In Lucifer's underground lair, Cas and Santa were tied up, resting on a plank, which tilted towards a pit of gunk that would melt them within seconds. Lucifer was holding the lever, rolling two dice to see how many notches to push. 

“You wait till Dean hears about this. By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you-” Castiel yelled at the creature, before being cut off by the sound of Mayor Crowley making an announcement, outside. 

“The king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Dean is now a pile of dust.” 

“No. No, not Dean!” 

“What's that you were saying about luck, rag doll?” the scarecrow-like monster laughed, then moving the board, after throwing a seven “Looks like it's Luci's turn to boogie. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Hahaha!” 

“This can't be happening!” 

“Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger. One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Haha,” he rolled both dice, only to get two ones, “What?! Snake eyes!” with anger, he smashed his fist into the table, “Eleven! Haha looks like I won the jackpot! Bye bye doll face and sandman. Ha, ha, ha!” 

Luci moved the lever enough to make both fall into the gunge, he heard the screams, but didn't see either fall. Confused, he flipped the plank back up, to show a certain, undead skeleton. 

“Hello Luci.” 

“Dean, but they said you were dead. You must be double dead. Well come on bone man.” 

Obviously, Lucifer may have been scared of Dean, but he was up for a challenge.

Out from the darkness, several gambling games turned death machines popped up. Each one challenged Dean, on his mission to destroy Lucifer, until he finally got close enough.

“How dare you treat my friends so shamefully.”

Plucking the seam holding Luci together, Dean hooked it onto the whizzing roulette wheel, which eventually ripped the whole outer layer of the creature off. Underneath, Lucifer was just made of insects. That's it. Nothing nightmarish at all, just grubby little animals, which fell into the burning slime, as he called out in his last seconds. 

“Now look what you've done,” his voice becoming higher by the second, “My bugs, my bugs, my bugs, bye, bye, bye!”  
  
“Forgive me Mr. Claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday.” 

“Bumpy sleigh ride, Dean? The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to him!” Santa pointed to Castiel, who was startled by the attention, “He's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum! Skeletons…” 

“I hope there's still time-” 

“To fix Christmas? Of course there is, I'm Santa Claus!” and laying a finger aside of his nose, up Lucifer’s chimney he rose. 

Out the corner of Dean’s eye, he could see the most beautiful rag doll, who he knew full well was watching him beat the bad guy. 

“He'll fix things Dean. He knows what to do.” 

“How did you get down here Cas?” 

This made Cas blush furiously, obviously regretting letting Dean notice what had happened. 

“Oh, I was trying to, well, I wanted to, to-” 

“To help me.” 

“I couldn't just let you just…” 

“Cas, I can't believe I never realized...that you…” he was going to finish the sentence with 'you love me too’. They leaned in, just close enough when- 

“Dean, Dean!”

From the small window above, the mayor, and all three of Luci’s boys stood, shouting down. A searchlight blinded Dean and Castiel, both of whom weren't particularly happy with them ruining the moment.

“Here he is!” 

“Alive!” 

“Just like we said.” 

“Grab a hold my boy!” Crowley launched a rope down, which Dean snatched into his hand, and with the other arm, he hooked it around the rag doll’s waist as they both flung up.  


* * *

  
“Good news, folks. Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been spotted. Old Saint Nick appears to be traveling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to excited children all over the world!” And just like that, Christmas was fixed.  


* * *

  
**_La, la, la,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Dean's okay, and he's back, okay_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He's all right_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let's shout, make a fuss_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Scream it out, wheee_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Dean is back now, everyone sing_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In our town of Halloween_  **

“It's great to be home!” 

Against the navy black sky, a shadow could be seen on the full moon. It seemed to be the very person who fixed the mess Dean had made. And someone who also had the power to make it snow in Halloween Town, for that matter. 

“Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, Happy Halloween!” 

“Merry Christmas!”  
  
**_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I haven't got a clue_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Why it's completely new_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Must be a Christmas thing_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's really very strange_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is Halloween_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What's this?_ **  
  
“Careful, my precious jewel!” Chuckstein was talking to his latest creation, his new wife, Rowena. Sure it had taken him the whole tale to make her, but the scientist has to get his happy ending too.

During all the commotion, Castiel had slipped off, to the top of the hill in the graveyard. He was happier now, yes, as Dean was back safely, and at least the skeleton had noticed him. If only Dean would notice how in love with him Cas really was. This time, it was Dean that had followed Castiel.

Neither of them realised this, but it was obvious to the rest of the town how in love they were with one another. It was the way they would look at each other, when one turned away. That was what true love looked like. And they deserved each other so much.

The skeleton spoke up first, finally admitting everything without actually saying it.

 **_My dearest friend, if you don't mind_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'd like to join you by your side_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Where we can gaze into the stars_ **

Strolling up to the doll, Dean took his hand and faced him, as they both finished this love story.

 **_And sit together, now and forever_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For it is plain as anyone can see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We're simply meant to be_ **

With that, they softly kissed. Forgetting everything that had happened recently, focusing on the then and there.

 

Happy endings are out there for everyone, you’ve just got to find your match. They are out there, so get up and look for them. You will find happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it x


End file.
